The Meaning of Love
by Dream Aura v2
Summary: Oneshot. Shounen-ai. Multiple pairings. A conversation between Subaru and War-Rock takes an unexpected turn.


******Disclaimer:** I do not own anything portrayed in this fanfic, with the possible exception of my War-Rock/? pairing. Everything is the property of Capcom, the rightful owners of the Ryuusei no Rockman franchise.

**Warnings:** Randomness, shounen-ai

**Pairings:** onesided Subaru/War-Rock, War-Rock/?, onesided Utagai/Amachi

/evil laughter/ Three yaoi pairings in one fic! I wanna make the War-Rock/? pairing a surprise, thus the question mark. This fic will hopefully be one of many fics I write in my quest for more Ryuusei yaoi!! Look at my profile for details!

**

* * *

**

love

|ləv|

noun

**1 **an intense feeling of deep affection

• a deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone

_New Oxford American Dictionary_

* * *

"Hey, Subaru, what does the word love mean?"

Subaru looked confusedly at War-Rock, who looked expectantly back at him. He didn't know what love was? Maybe it didn't exist on Planet FM. "It usually means a deep attraction to someone," Subaru said after a moment's thought.

"Like that?" War-Rock pointed out the window at a boy and girl walking arm in arm, clearly infatuated with each other.

"Yeah."

"But...why?"

"Huh?"

"Why does it happen?"

"People just fall in love," Subaru said, wondering how the conversation had taken such a weird turn. "No one knows why."

He took advantage of War-Rock's silence to ask, "Does love exist on Planet FM?"

"...I think it does. But no one acknowledges it."

What did that mean? Subaru looked closely at the green alien. He had a faraway look in his red eyes. What was he thinking about? Maybe..."Do you...love someone?" Subaru felt an odd twinge when he said this.

"Maybe."

"Who is it?" Subaru asked, feeling odd.

"...Cygnus..." The name slipped from War-Rock's mouth without him meaning to say it. _Whoops..._

There was a moment of dead silence.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" was the glass-shattering shriek of indignation that followed. If he could have touched EM waves, Subaru would be strangling War-Rock right then.

"He tried to kill us!!" Subaru howled. "And-and you like – _wait, he's dead_ – LIKED him?!"

"Well, obviously, I couldn't know he would eventually try to kill me when I started liking him, could I?" War-Rock said rather defensively.

War-Rock liked Cygnus?! How did this conversation get so crazy? Strangely, he felt relieved, but also...jealous? Waait...War-Rock liked CYGNUS, meaning...

"YOU'RE GAY?!"

"I'm...what?" War-Rock hadn't heard the term before.

"You-you like guys!!" Subaru spluttered, his face flaming red.

War-Rock looked at him in surprise. "Don't you?"

Subaru gaped at him. "NO, I DON'T!!!" He shrieked at the glass-shattering decibel level again. He was discussing sexual preferences with an alien. He had just discovered a whole new level of weirdness in his already weird life.

"Are you sure you're not...gay? Because it really looks like you are."

Subaru felt like he was going to explode with anger and/or embarrassment. Or faint. "What are you talking about?!"

"Weell," War-Rock looked thoughtful. "You know how I said you and Daigo's waves were similar? One of the differences in your waves is something I've seen in Cygnus's waves."

_What?_

"It's also something I've seen in Utagai's waves," War-Rock continued. "But not in, say, Luna's. And she clearly likes Rockman."

Subaru was lost. "Huh?"

"I can tell you're gay because I can see it in your waves."

_WHAT?!_ "War-Rock. I. Am. Not. GAY!!!"

"Yes, you are, you're just in denial."

OK, he REALLY wanted to strangle War-Rock. "You think I wouldn't know my own sexual preferences?!"

"Yes," War-Rock replied calmly.

God, War-Rock gave a whole new meaning to bullheadedness. Wait, what did he say about Utagai before..?

"Did you imply that Utagai is gay?!"

War-Rock looked at him in surprise again. "Of course he is. Didn't you know?"

_Fainting..._

"He likes Amachi. Although I'm not really sure Amachi knows..."

_...now._

"Subaru?" War-Rock said tentatively, hovering over the brunette collapsed on the floor. "Are you OK?"


End file.
